Life starts all over again
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this new piece, I wrote is kind of a random story about, Two people who thought they had it all until one day it all changed, Serena was divorce and So was Inuyasha, but biggest question is can they both handle being single parents, will love bloom between them or have they both just had enough of the disappointment in there relationships. Read and find out what happens. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Life starts all over again.

In this story, Serena and Darien married shortly after She left High school, But it wasn't to last, after 3 years, Serena didn't want a kingdom and with that choice made, Darien grew bitter torres Serena, He began sneaking behind Serena's back.

Serena was 5 months pregnant with Her daughter Rini, The scouts were actually really happy for not having to protect a kingdom, mostly because the kingdom was what attracted enemies to them, so this life was so much more peaceful for everyone.

Amy, became a Doctor she married a Librarian, He was very sweet man, they both had a love of books. Rai, still lived at the shrine, With Her Husband Chad and there First born Son Andrew. Rai work with two jobs, Song writer and seals women.

Mina, actually went to Hollywood to become an Actress, and is at the moment dating a Party planner, and Slash DJ, and As a 3 year old name Stella, Stella's Father is the DJ, so they both are trying to make it work. Amy thinks they should get married but Mina, doesn't want to pressure Jake Valentine, into marriage, He was just trying to be a good Father and boyfriend right now.

Leeta, actually got pregnant before she left high school, So now She's a Single Mother of a Little girl name Rosie, Leeta always love Roses, So She name her daughter Rosie, Rosie never met Her Father, because he abandon Leeta and Rosie, for somebody else, Leeta was a Waitress and is going to college for cooking lessons, and is dating a Wrestler name Brandon.

Darien secretly, Been sleeping around with another Woman for a year now, Charlie is what she goes by name.  
Since Darien didn't get to be king, He wasn't very faithful to Serena. But now that she was pregnant he tried to avoid her at all coast. Until she caught him cheating on her, So Serena left him, they were divorced.

but the freaky problem was Serena met Her Twin Brother from the Moon Kingdom,  
and travel though time to bring her home, To meet Her Father.

At first she was extremely confused, Until Koji told her everything that, There father told him, So he use a special time key to help bring her home, and that she could always come back a visit anytime with the scouts too, So afterwards Serena, Became curious to meet Her Father, Daniel Sun, He was a Earth King, when there parents met, but because of there kingdoms duty's it was harder for them to stay married so, There two twin children, were split up, Koji lived with His Father, and Serenity with Her Mother.

They wrote letters all the time, to each other, The last letter was very serious, Serenity told Daniel, that war was coming and if anything should happen to Her, or Little Serenity, That he should go to the Secret tree, known as Grandmother Willow, and She will tell him what to do.

So Daniel found the secret tree, and found out that the tree was alive, but also it gave King Daniel a golden box and inside it was a magical bottle of Ageing spell for Him and Koji, to stay young like the Demons ages, never growing to old, and a magical Key as well, and A letter explaining why Queen Serenity was leaving it behind,They both relies what the Queen did for the Princess, and That she would return one day and She would need his help, So they both took it, and the key would glow when she was ready.

Serena finally met Her Father of course, by this point in time he was no longer king so He lived in Keada's village hiding out with His Son Kojj.

Kagome and Inuyasha, were extremely happy at first, when they first got married.  
At first anyways afterwards, Kagome came back 3 years later, She was so happy to be back in Inuyasha's life, and Her friends, But for some reason after, getting married to Inuyasha, things seem to change.

She was happy the first year of Her marriage, but when she became pregnant, Something changed deep down inside, Plus Inuyasha was just really excited to have a family, He was really proud to be a Father, But Kagome just didn't feel happy anymore, it's like she love him, but it was beginning to turn into something else, she fake a smile so she didn't sacre Inuyasha, But also She met up with This extremely gorgeous Guy, and just couldn't help wanting all this attention from him.

Afterwards they came across, a New Woman named Serena, The Daughter of Daniel Sun, Keada love Daniel's magical powers to keep a barrier around the village, so everyone can live peaceful, Everyone was expecting of Serena and She was pregnant too, But sadly the baby's Father divorce Her, So it was just Her and Family she has for support.

So let's begin. I'm just going to start with Serena, living in the village with them all.

review please, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Life starts all over again.

Chapter 2.

As Kagome, Sat holding Her new born Son, only a week old, At first she was excited when she became pregnant, But after hearing some of the villager's Women, talking about Her carrying Inuyasha's Demon child they disrespected Lady Kagome, So she talk to Keada and Sango, about it and they both told Her, That not everyone is going to respect that she's Inuyasha's wife.

She loved Inuyasha truly she did, but she just really didn't want this life anymore, she missed the excitement of battling and feeling free again. Plus she was hoping Her Son, would turn out human instead, because of Her powers she thought it be purified of it's Demon's side, but that wasn't the case at all.

How's my Little guy doing? Asks Inuyasha smiling. Hungary like always, Replied Kagome moody. You should get dress, Serena will be here soon, You promise to walk with Her to Keada's, Spoke Inuyasha, gently holding the baby now smiling.

Yeah, whatever, Yawned out Kagome, dressing into Her Priestess Kimono, Some think it's disrespectful to Priestesses everywhere, That she's a Half Demons wife and yet she calls herself a Priestess, disappointment from many people in the village.

Serena and Inuyasha became pretty good friends, She was to give birth any day now. Sango and Miroku, had there hands full of 3 kids, two twin girls, San and Lukio, and There son Kazuo. Shippbo, was around here and there. Rin and Kohaku, were pretty much in love with each other now.

Let's begin.  
Serena had just woken up inside her Fathers home. She felt pain for a few minutes, But then it went down again.

Must be minor conntractions, I better go talk with Lady Kagome Says Serena walking slowly.  
Yawning...! Yawned out Serena sleepy.

Good morning Sis, How you feeling? Asks Koji Curious. Okay I think, very pregnant though, Says Serena smiling. You sure your not having twins, Spoke Koji laughing. Slap...! as she slapped him. I was only teasing you, Says Koji seriously.

I know, and It's only one child, thank god, Replied Serena, breathing gently. Good morning sweetheart, Spoke up Daniel smiling. Hi, Dad Says Serena walking into the front room.

How are you feeling? Asks Daniel respectfully. Well to be honestly my Back is killing me, and I'm going to go talk with Kagome and Keada, About some pain medicine, Replied Serena tirelessly. Your mother, had all kinds of troubles with pains with You two, Says Daniel laughing.

Well I've got to go check in with Keada, talk with you guys later, Spoke Serena seriously. Be careful, Says Daniel. I'll be fine, Keada's isn't far besides i'm going to walk with Kagome, Spoke Serena seriously.

As Kagome finish eating, Inuyasha was beginning to get on her nerves.  
Crying...! As Koda started crying again.

It's okay Daddies here, Whispered Inuyasha gently. Giggling...! Koda started laughing with his daddy. Kagome baby wants you, I think he's still hungry, I change him, but looks like he's hungry, Spoke Inuyasha.

Seriously, can you please give me some space? Asks Kagome screaming out. I'm trying to help, is all and did you take your medicine, That Keada brewed for you? Asks Inuyasha seriously.  
Yes...! Dam it, Now just leave me alone...! Yelled Kagome emotional. What am I supposed to feed him, Replied Inuyasha seriously. He just ate he'll be fine, Spoke up Kagome stomping out of the house.

Man what is her problem, Sorry little one, I was only trying to help, Says Inuyasha, rocking him to sleep. Eventually Koda fell asleep.

Knocking...! Hay Inuyasha, is Kagome ready to go? Asks Serena tired and gently. I'm sorry, but you just miss her, Boy is she ever angry with Me lately, Says Inuyasha moody too. Oh okay, I guess, I better get over to Keada's...! Replied Serena breathing faster.

You okay? Asks Inuyasha, concerned.  
I don't know, I've been feeling this pain since I woke up, but it's getting worst within minutes, Says Serena, gently. Okay let's just sit you down, Take deep breaths, Spoke up Inuyasha gently sitting her down.

Thanks...! But I think, I better get to Keada's, Whispered out Serena breathing harder. Are you having labor pains, like Contractions today? Asks Inuyasha respectfully. I think so, There starting to hurt, Replied Serena seriously.

Okay, I'm going to bring you to Keada's I want to make sure you get there okay, I'm going to carry you over there, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Thanks Inuyasha, you know you are a wonderful friend, Whispered Serena respectfully.

Thank you, Kagome thinks I'm bossy and mean, I don't mean to be mean, I'm just trying to take care of Her and the Baby, Replied Inuyasha putting his son, on his back, and Pick her up in his arms.

It's natural to fight sometimes, Sometimes people don't fight ever, It all depends on how much, You both talk openly about everything, as long as there's no lies between You two, there's no reasons to fight, Spoke Serena serious.

That's true, But Kagome won't talk with Me anymore though, Replied Inuyasha. She just got done being pregnant, Give Her, Her space I'm sure, She loves you, and this adorable baby boy, Spoke Serena smiling. You will be a good, Mother I can tell, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Ouch...! Ahhh...! Whispered out Serena painfully.  
Let's you to Keada's, Says Inuyasha seriously. As He started to run, Serena's water broke. Shit...! My water just broke, Whispered Serena loudly.

Keada...! Yelled out Inuyasha running inside the house.  
Inuyasha's what's wrong? Asks Keada concerned. Serena's in labor, Replied Inuyasha seriously. My water broke on the way here, Whispered Serena breathing fast. Right, lay her down there, Says Keada seriously.

Is there anything I can do to help? Asks Kagome seriously. Yes I could use warm water, Sango can you get me, some warm water? Asks Keada seriously. Kagome I need tallows, blankets, anything to use to cover the baby in, Says Keada gently. Of course, Replied Kagome seriously.

Okay Serena, I need you to push when I tell you too, Spoke Keada seriously. Okay, Replied Serena crying from the pain now. Rin, can you go get my family? Asks Serena sacred. Right away, Replied Rin running to get to Daniel and Koji.

It's going to be okay, Serena I promise once, Your baby's born it's all worth it in the end, Spoke up Inuyasha, washing her face with a cloth. Okay Serena, here comes the first contractions now push, Says Keada serious. What can, I do to help? Asks Inuyasha curious. We've got this, Says Kagome seriously. Right here's the water, Spoke Sango gently.

Right you guys can go outside now, Let the ladies handle this, Says Keada honestly. I'll stay here, until Her Father gets here, She'll need the support, Replied Inuyasha gently holding Serena's hand. Thank you, Whispered Serena looking at him. Miroku, can you watch Koda, for me? Asks Inuyasha curious. Sure, Replied Miroku, taking all the kids outside.

Okay Serena, I need you to push...! Called out Keada seriously. I can't do it, It hurts...! Cried Serena screaming.

It's going to be okay...! Spoke out Sango, holding her other hand. Come on, push, push, Says Inuyasha helping out. That's it, Serena push sweetheart, It's coming i can see the head...! Called out Keada.

Ahhh...! Screaming...! oh shit this really hurts...! Scream out Serena crying. It's almost over, just a little longer, Says Inuyasha smiling.

Okay just one more big push...! Yelled Kagome helping out. As Serena pushed out Rini, Daniel and Koji came running in as Rini's first cry broke out.

Here she comes, Spoke Keada smiling. There she is and She's got all 10 fingers, and toes, let's get her all clean up, Says Sango's taking the baby to the water tub. She's beautiful, Spoke Daniel looking over his granddaughter. Here Kagome, bring her to Serena, Says Keada smiling.

As Kagome held her in her arms, She couldn't help feeling jealous of Serena's daughter, Kagome wanted a little girl, but mostly because she was normal human unlike her ugly Son.

Here's your perfect child, Spoke Kagome gently placing Rini, into Serena's arms. My beautiful little girl, is a Mother, I'm so proud of you, Says Daniel smiling looking down at the two.  
She's very beautiful child, Like Her mother, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

I'm going to take Koda home now, for his lunchtime feeding, Says Kagome picking him up. I supposed, we should head out, Congratulations Serena, She's beautiful, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her on the cheek, just a friend kiss.

Thanks for staying with Me Inuyasha, Spoke Serena smiling nicely. Your welcome, See you around, Replied Inuyasha leaving with Kagome and His son.  
Sango and Miroku, left for home shortly afterwards.

Koji and Daniel took Serena, home for awhile. Serena had to stay in bed for 3 days, So the Boys help out a lot.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you are enjoying it, please leave a review okay. To be continue what happens next keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Life starts all over again.

Last time in the story, Serena went into labor and Inuyasha help out as a friend, for support, Kagome grew bitter and jealous of everyone perfect human children, why wasn't she happy anymore, keep reading and find out what happens next.

Chapter 3.

Throughout the Week, Kagome grew more bitter, watching Rini with Serena, and she finally blew up at Inuyasha.

He thought if he just give her, Her space she calm down, No she wasn't calming down, she never wants to play with Koda only during feedings would she hold him, finally she broke she slapped Inuyasha so hard with her spiritual powers that she removed his mating mark on her witch means they were divorce, He didn't relies it right away, but She just left while, Koda and Inuyasha were sleeping, she ran for the well and closed it forever.

Inuyasha found Her letter, saying goodbye and that this time she wasn't coming back, she just couldn't do this anymore she sick of people calling her horrible names, mostly she was sorry she made the mistake of marrying Inuyasha. That she had to go and she didn't want Koda, she never did want him. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, Keada and the others didn't know, she was so unhappy. But problem, now was how would he feed Koda without his mothers milk.

Keada, what am I to do...! Yelled Inuyasha, seriously angry. I'm afraid we will have to use a special replacement milk for him, here try this with him, Replied Keada. Come on, just try a little bit, Says Inuyasha trying to feed Koda.

He began screaming angrily. It's no, use he's use to his Mothers milk, Says Sango seriously. That's all we can do, Replied Keada. Just keep trying he'll eat if he gets hungry, Says Miroku serious tone voice.

Inuyasha tried everything, For Koda to eat but every time he got more fussy, He wouldn't sleep because he's hungry, Inuyasha was exhausted, but terrified if Koda doesn't eat he'll die, He couldn't lose his son.

Serena felt terrible for what happened to Inuyasha, So she was in the market getting fruit to eat, when she went to visit Inuyasha. As she reach his house, Koda was screaming his head.

Koda please just stop screaming at me, I don't know what else to feed you...! Scream out Inuyasha losing it.  
Serena remember Keada, trying to get Koda to drink replacement milk instead of breast milk.

Inuyasha, Is he still not eating? Asks Serena looking in from the door. Inuyasha look at her. I'm not in mood for visitors today, Replied Inuyasha seriously. I'm here for your Son, and For you, Spoke Serena honestly.

What does that mean? Asks Inuyasha grumpy. He won't take milk from replacements, So I thought of something else to help feed him, Says Serena seriously. What's that, Keada tried to mash fruit, and he can barely sallow, He just spits it back out he's being stubborn, Says Inuyasha upset.

Can I try to help you out, Inuyasha please? Asks Serena respectfully. Fine, after all I've tried everything else, Says Inuyasha exhausted. Serena gently laid Rini, down on the bed to sleep, Then sat down to get comfortable.

Let me see him? Asks Serena gently. Inuyasha sat down in front of Her, watching her with him. Serena open her kimono, trying to breastfeed him. What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha blushing lightly. He won't take replacement milk, So let's see if i can get him to drink from me, at least, Whispered Serena gently.

Ahhh...! Cried out Koda, at first, but then calmed down, he began shucking her milk.  
It work, He's drinking off of you, Says Inuyasha surprised and happy. There we go, That's a good boy, Whispered Serena smiling.  
Koda finally stop feeding. Are you finish? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Almost let's see, how he likes this now, Says Serena, mashing down the fruit, Bananas with a little sugar. Alright little one, Try this once, It's soft you should be able to sallow it easily, Spoke Serena gently.  
Koda open his mouth eating it. Giggling...! as he began making happy sounds.

You did it, He's actually eating, Spoke up Inuyasha happily. He's use to his Mother's milk, but this should help you for awhile, Says Serena, giving him bottles of milk. There so warm, Says Inuyasha gently. I place a special spell, On them so they won't go bad, they will last for about 3 days, let me know if you need more, Replied Serena seriously.

But He didn't take Keada's replacement milk, what makes you think, This one will? Asks Inuyasha curious and confused.  
Mine milk is different from Keada's replacement milk, Replied Serena honestly. What's the difference, in them there the same milk right, Spoke Inuyasha drinking some of it.

Ahhh...! Actually that's from my breasts Replied Serena seriously. Spit...! Coughing...! Expect me, Spoke up Inuyasha surprised and blushing red.

Laughing...! giggling...! laughing...! Laugh out Serena, smiling.

You could of said so sooner, Replied Inuyasha blushing. Sorry about that, Says Serena smiling. Thanks for helping out, I owe you one, Replied Inuyasha smiling. No you don't, It was me who owe you one, Says Serena honestly.

What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha curious. You stayed with Me, while I was giving birth, I owe it to you, Spoke Serena smiling. Umm...! I never thought of it that way, Replied Inuyasha thinking about it.

As Rini, woke up she was just kicking and moving on her back. Awwwww...! Called out Rini, making sounds that she was awake. Okay, now it's your turn for feeding, Spoke Serena picking Rini up.  
Serena thanks for helping today, Says Inuyasha happy. He's sleeping now, You should probably take a nap yourself, Replied Serena serious. Afterwards she left.

Inuyasha laid down in bed, He looked over in his Sons crib watching him sleep. Serena thank you, Whispered Inuyasha falling asleep.  
Serena went home, fed Rini then started cooking dinner for Her father and Brother, for when they come back from work.

Meanwhile Keada, and everyone went to check on Koda, they found both of them asleep.  
He's sleeping finally, Inuyasha said he wouldn't eat, Says Sango surprised. What are these? Asks Shippbo holding the bottles.

What are you guys doing here? Asks Inuyasha tired still. Well it got so quite so we were concerned about Koda, Says Keada honestly. He's fine, Serena fed him for me she help out a lot, Replied Inuyasha gently.

Serena did what? Asks Miroku confused. She came over and breastfed my Son, Replied Inuyasha honestly blushing. Lucky kid, Says Miroku serious. What's that supposed to mean? Asks Sango seriously. Never mind, I was only stating that Serena as beautiful breasts, Replied Miroku honestly. Pervert, Spoke Sango walking away.

Well you can go back to sleep let me take a look at Koda tomorrow for a check up okay? Asks Keada gently. Okay, Yawned out Inuyasha.

Afterwards he went to sleep for the night. Surprised when Koda woke up He drank from the bottles of milk and ate all the bananas too. afterwards they both slept though the night.

Well that's all for starters updates will be coming along shortly, thanks for reading please leave a review.

To be continue what happens next keep reading and find out.


End file.
